If I Didn't Come Back
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: To tell you the truth I would be surprised if she still cared for me. To see her now after so long was like taking in a breath of air, I felt alive again. - AMUTO ONE-SHOT -


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO PEACH-PIT **

**A/N: **It's been a while since I wrote anything . . . and it was making me super depressed! :( But I was saved from none other than reading AMUTO FANFICTION!

I usually don't read or write about older Amu and Ikuto but I had a part stuck in my head and decided to skip lunch just so I could get this done . . . so I'm starving . . . I'm going to eat now and I hope you enjoy the story!

_**AMU'S POV**_

Amu griped her bags tight in her hands making sure nothing slipped out and ruin her quick grocery pick up. With a steady balance she walked outside into the chilling winter air, letting her lungs fill and refresh themselves. She quickly readjusted her coat and headed for the crosswalk unaware of the lone pair of eyes watching her every move. Amu let a long sigh leave her lips as she looked down to her chest to see the sleek onyx cross at its normal crooked angle – it always leaned toward her heart. It was the only thing she had left of him besides her memories, the only thing that kept her from crying or just shutting everything out. She knew he would be upset if she did any of those. The cross walk signal changed blue and she leisurely made her way across, deciding to take the route through the park home.

_**IKUTO'S POV**_

To tell you the truth I would be surprised if she still cared for me. To see her now after so long was like taking in a breath of air, I felt alive again. She looked older, taller to, and of course bigger in one specific area. I watched her wait at the crosswalk seeing the slight glint of the cross necklace I slipped to her the day I left, I felt my heart melt knowing she had it on. The signal turned blue and I slowly made my way to her direction.

_**AMU'S POV**_

The silent sounds of the park left my mind with only longing memory's of the past. I let the bags knock against my legs, trying to numb myself to the sounds, the cold . . . the ache. I walked a little faster, yelling at myself for taking this way home knowing it would only hurt me until I'm pushed to the side slightly, my bags pulling my weight this way and that.

"I'm sorry sir, please excuse me" I turned ready to run the rest of the way home . . . but his voice.

"Always so polite"

I heard the bags fall to the ground, the sound of my own gasp triggered me to throw my hands to my mouth. The tears were already falling, chilling my face even more. I wanted to turn around, I wanted to so bad but I couldn't move.

I was so scared.

What if I was wrong? Another mistake that's going to tear at my heart even more?

I wouldn't . . .

I shouldn't look . . . but . . . maybe . . .

I bring my hands to my heart, griping the cross with whatever life I had left and slowly turned . . .

A Kiss

I knew it was him the moment his lips touched mine. His sent, his taste, his voice, and his touch everything I was ever missing was back with that one kiss.

"Ikuto . . ." I felt his hands cup my face, his own kisses distracting his words from answering me.

"You left me; I thought that I wasn't ever going to see you anymore!" I heard myself sob as our kisses continued to rain on each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" was all he said as he tilted his forehead to mine, his heavy breathing mixing with mine.

"I Love you, I miss you! Ikuto, why did you go for so long?" I felt his fingers comb through my hair, his nose brushing mine, all he was doing was looking at me with the midnight blue hues I remembered so much.

"If I didn't come back, would you cry?"

I felt hot new tears fill my eyes "Every day, every night"

"If I didn't come back, would you be sad?"

"Till there's nothing left"

In the small silence between us, I noticed our breathing was perfect, as well as our rapid heart beat.

". . . If I did come back . . . would you still love me?" I cupped his face, running my hands past his lips and across his jaw. His hair was as soft as ever, smooth and silky like a wild panther.

". . . Would I still love you? . . ." I whispered feeling his fear like the chilling wind.

"Every day, every night . . . Till there's nothing left" He crashed his lips to mine, His lips were warm and soft as he moved his hand behind my neck and the other tightened around my waist. I kissed back more forcefully then I meant to, I felt him smirk upon my lips as he pulled me closer.

I knew the groceries were still on the ground, and that people were watching, giggling. I didn't care.

"I love you" I gasped between kisses, feeling the heat rise to my face.

"I love you more" he teased between kisses, nibbling my bottom lip raising my blush rate. My eyes wandered to a group of giggling girls as they walked past use, I quickly buried my face into Ikuto's chest. I felt him turn a little to look behind himself, and instantly heard a slight gasp and more giggles as the girls gawked at the blue eyed street cat. He gave a small smirk getting more sighs when he turned back to me stealing another blissful kiss, before taking the groceries into his hand, and taking my hand into his.

"Let's go home, _Amu_" I blushed as he said my name, feeling the pull of his hand I walked through the silent park with him. Never forgetting the feeling of the weight of a sleek onyx cross, at its normal crooked angle, always leaning toward my heart.

**A/N: ***Slurp* Mmmmm! Ramen is so good! Anyways . . . YAY! I finished this story all in about four hours! That's like holly crap good for me because … well I'll face it, I take forever!

**PLEASE R&R! – ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME IF YOU DO! :) **


End file.
